cayomfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden films incorporated
= Golden Films Incorporated = Golden Films is a highly active production company that oversees the production of over 20-40 films a year on average. Being the current most active studio, Golden Films Incorporated saw a studio division on January 17, Year 33. The film was divided into three divisions: Golden Films General, Golden Films Inc., and Golden Films Minor. All money made at the box-office from each of these in-house studios still goes to the active studio under the title Golden Films Incorporated. = History = Golden Films Incorporated made fame with the launch of Automic Man on March 3, Year 27. Prior to that, the studio had launched cult hit Alien Warz in January and break-out picture Mistmaker in February of the same year. Automic Man's 59.3 million debut opened the eyes of the studio. That film went on to make over 150 million domestically and over 420 million worldwide, marking the studio its first major success. In Year 28, the studio came back with a bigger wallet, opting to collect bigger cash flow. Their first tentpole came in Earthwood Jungle Chronicles in mid-March. The film was met with mixed reviews and it opened to a meager 25 million at the box-office. Officially, the hopeful-trilogy was called off, but when the film picked up legs that carried it to 90 million at the domestic box-office, the studio projected a sequel was still in store (though it was later cancelled). With the film making only 210 million worldwide, however, the film's sequels were once again called off, only to be put on a slate at a later time, but cancelled for a final time within a month. The studio met similar backlash with their summer tentpole, Clash of the Worlds, which despite heavy marketing and its flashy high-budget, opened to a lackluster 30 plus million in mid-June. The film rode so-so word-of-mouth to a total of only 90 million, and any hopes for a prequel were called off. The studio appeared in the dumps so far, but with August's fantasy tentpole coming up with a magnificent 40 million opening, the studio gained some hope. Dark Paralysis went on to make over 120 million domestically and north of 350 million worldwide, making it the largest hit worldwide that year for the studio, and, by that time, the second largest hit domestically, behind only Automic Man from the year prior. Still, the fun did not end there. In December, the studio's highly-hyped, big budgeted (175 million) war epic, The Final War, was released to stellar reviews and good word-of-mouth, coming to 185 million domestically off a 44 million start on December 14. That film gained universal acclaim, though it was only nominated for one Oscar. On the Christmas/New Year frames, the studio launched its first major production from the soon-to-be new in-house studio. Unicorna, a mid-budgeted animated production, opened to 48 million over the 3-day New Years frame, making over 80 million since its debut on Christmas day. The film took in a total domestic gross of 244 million after superb word-of-mouth, and it also marked the beginning of a successful future for the in-house studio. Year 29 marked great success for the studio, including the studio's first best picture nominee. The year started off ripe for the studio with the release of Alien Warz II in March, which opened to 40 million and reached a total of 89.5 million, banking in at over 250 million worldwide. The studio's large summer tentpole, Automic Man: Blades of Vengeance, had an outstanding start, debuting to an all-time high for the studio with 70 million. However, that film broke down fast and just churned its way to 180 million. With worldwide take at 450 plus million, another sequel was green-lighted. The studio saw a major flop in its August tentpole, SVL, which, depite overall positive reviews (though a couple negative), opened to just over 20 million and barely scratched past 50 million. The studio kept their eyes open, though, for down the road came great success. Onara's Spellcast debuted that November to some of the best reviews of the year. In fact, it ranked sixth on the critical consensus, tie dwith The Lamb and Chivington, and it scratched up several Oscar nominations, including best picture. That film was low-budgeted, as its foreign unknown cast helped, so its 75 million final total was a big success to the studio. In December, the studio saw two new successes. First came The Gods' Messiah, a Will Smith-starring fantasy which debuted to 75 million and topped off at 249 million with over 600 million worldwide. The next weekend gave birth to The Golden Dragon, which tried to build on the success made by Unicorna a year ago. However, the film met the sour end of reviews for the most part, which aided in its opening shy of 16 million from that of Unicorna. Golden Dragon had lower appraise by audiences, too, and the film went on to make just over 130 million. Worldwide, the film made a little more than Unicorna did domestically. The film did win best animated film at the Academy Awards, unlike Unicorna which was defeated by Tim Burton's Duck and Death the year before, but Golden Dragon faced less competition. The next year was very lively for the studio. In fact, it was one of the best yet, particularly in the reception field. The studio started their year with China in February and March. The film met fantastic reviews and just-as-stellar acclaim from audiences, which fueled it to a total of 80 million domestically, high for a foreign film, even of its kind. The film was nominated for several Academy Awards and won Best Foreign Language film. In May, the studio's release of Pirate Raiders brought huge demand from audiences. The film opened to over 50 million and landed at a domestic total of 195 million. Pirate Raiders finished with a worldwide cume of almost 500 million. The studio's next major tentpole, World in the Abyss, reached out to foggy reviews, and made a low total of 66 million off a 32 million opening, for some of the worst legs of the summer. In late October, the release of Trapped Down Under took in a fare final total of 66.2 million, though the film failed to get any Oscar attention as it hoped for. December saw the release of Creator of God, the most hyped film of Year 30. The film received horrendous reviews and was given a mixed reaction by other critics, coming off of only two stellar praises. The film opened to under 20 million and made a total of just 45 million. During that time, Complicated Conviction was sweeping the limited release. The film made 70 million by the end of its run and was nominated for several Academy Awards, including best picture. Complicated Conviction also landed 3rd on the consensus of reviewers that year. At the end of the month, the in-house animated studio released their third major project, The Iron Bell, which debuted to 43 million and made a domestic total of 185 million with over 410 million worldwide. Year 31 was yet another wild year for the studio, but by far it was the best, at least in some senses. Coming off the success of early tentpoles such as Noon, which made 90 million in late January, the studio opened the floor to Havoc: Code of Harlem in June. That film opened to a four day tally of 63 million and made over 150 million domestically and 380 million worldwide. A sequel was green-lighted, particularly after it was nominated for two Academy Awards. The next month released Sea of Monercha, a highly anticipated sea/fantasy adventure which garnered high critical acclaim. Sea of Monercha made 63 million in its opening weekend, en route to a total of 260 million domestically and almost 600 million worldwide. The film was nominated for many awards, including 11 Academy Awards, of which it won two. With Squirel Adventure filling the fall void with 93 million, the studio continued a successful year, and in December, their next big animated production, Last Cold Winter, debuted to 26 million and made 140 million total. Being that it was the hardest-to-sell animated film that year, and the fifth in as many weeks, its total was nothing short of impressive. The film was nominated for five Academy Awards, including best picture, but it was overshadowed by animated juggernaut Dance The Night Away, which made history that night by winning best picture. The studio also released sci-fi tentpole Material World on Christmas weekend. The M. Night Shyamalan produced film debuted to great praise from audiences and critics alike, and it finished with 139.5 million domestically. In year 32, the studio gave way to another successful year. Fueled by high pictures such as Automic Man: Fall of the End (267 million), Comfortably Numb (87 million), Mercury (78 million), Angel Warriors (256 million), Chains that Bind (126 million), Black as Night (71 million), and Amish Paradise (61 million), among others, the studio saw yet another successful year. This success marked the studio division in January of year 33. After the studio division into Golden Films General (responsible for the release of the studio's major projects), Golden Films Incorporated (responsible for the release of annual animated productions), and Golden Films Minor (responsible for the release of all other projects of the studio, generally with a lower budget and less appeal/demand), the studio launched their first new releases, instantly growing in demand. Year 33 saw a jump in reception and box-office gross for the studio, and it also showed Golden Films’ first Best Picture winner in Disaster on the Riverside. Starting off the year with major projects was the release of Pentagon in March. The film was met with good reception and opened to over 40 million, enough to get it to a 120 million domestic finish. That was only the start of a record-breaking year for the studio, for in May the release of Havoc II proved more successful than opted for. The film, Havoc: Deceptive Identity, saw a whopping increase over its predecessor and would end its domestic run with a sixth place yearly finish of 233 million. In June, the release of comedy The Visible Man proved larger than expected as the film took in a 50 million opening and would take the highest gross of all the monthly releases at 163 million. Yet July showed bigger demand as the studio’s major disaster tentpole, Sky’s Flame, robbed the Independence Day Weekend with a victorious 150 million five-day tally. Projections had the film at around 100 million for the whole five-day tops, but it managed that much in its three-day Fri-Sat run. That film would go on to be the studio’s largest film domestically and worldwide with 355 million and over 700 million respectively. Though Peridion flopped later that month with 60 million, the studio didn’t give up and in November, the launch of Disaster on the Riverside would prove epic. The film was met with the best reception of the year and thundered with 40 million for its opening, unprecedented with the predictions set for 25 million. Riverside would go on to make 203 million in its domestic run and an eventual total of 650 million plus worldwide was in store for it. In December, the launch of Zimba and the Secret Garden proved a success with over 70 million for its four day. Zimba ended its domestic run with 206.8 million, a good 20 million above its predecessor. = Franchises = Golden Films Incorporated is currently most known for its popular Automic Man franchise. Top franchises include: -Automic Man -Alien Warz -Crazy Squirrel -Torment -Horrorween -Household Other franchises (planned or not completed) -Zimba -Sea of Monercha -Havoc -Pirate Raiders -Solar Series = Films = Golden Films Incorporated is known for its wide-range of films. Among most notable titles are Sea of Monercha, Automic Man (franchise), Onara's Spellcast, Chains that Bind, Last Cold Winter, Angel Warriors, Complicated Conviction, and The Gods' Messiah. Year 27 1. Automic Man 154,070,368 2. Crazy Squirrel 115,024,995 3. Alien Warz 75,848,545 4. Generation Portal 52,924,530 5. Household 51,823,479 6. Mistmaker 50,805,276 7. Law and Order: The Movie 43,368,075 8. America’s Mother 40,379,304 9. Mind of the Criminal 28,045,822 10. Flight of Defense 26,230,313 11. Infection Plague 25,624,001 12. Torment on 15th street 22,717,878 13. Blemishes 16,570,263 14. Race of Glory 13,813,815 15. Horrorween 13,461,435 16. The THING that Terrorized the Town 8,537,548 17. Demon Lake 4,196,493 18. The Cat’s Wondrous Hat of Magic 591,282 Year 27 total: $744,033,422 Year 27 average: $41,335,190 Year 28 1. Unicorna 244,905,310 2. Final War 185,411,862 3. Dark Paralysis 127,275,467 4. A Clash of Worlds 90,630,112 5. The Earthwood Jungle Chronicles 90,456,390 6. Esperanza Rising 58,795.859 7. Mysteries of the Legend of the Persian Death Contract 48,802,629 8. Cowboy: The Gun is Loaded 47,847,219 9. Madea’s Hood 43,630,978 10. Torment 2 30,223,459 11. Drama King 25,600,974 12. Singing Demons 16,720,954 13. Dungeon Cell 11,268,226 14. Taking Control 10,744,296 15. Circus Freaks 10,159,269 16. Horrorween: The Sequel 9,334,419 17. I Know You Ain't Talk About My Momma Like That! 7,122,753 18. Totally High, Dude 2,455,038 Year 28 total: $1,061,385,214 Year 28 average: $58,965,845 Year 29 1. The Gods' Messiah 249,945,376 2. Automic Man: Blades of Vengeance 180,216,596 3. The Golden Dragon 137,797,735 4. Alien Warz II: Return to Space 89,504,648 5. Onara’s Spellcast 73,575,540 6. The Year in Bethlehem 72,692,310 7. Engaged in Combat 70,435,938 8. The Bride's Daughter 68,436,849 9. The Key to the Land of Time 63,501,545 10. Beyond the Shattered Willows 60,105,702 11. LaidAbout 59,008,867 12. SVL 58,603,119 13. A Daughter of My Own 50,901,384 14. Torment: Doomsticks 24,945,393 15. Household 2: Mother's Visit 23,319,684 16. Faces 19,933,991 17. Underground Sickness 14,244,709 18. Dancing Dragons 13,121,566 19. Ghastly 12,524,909 20. Horrorween 3 4,634,139 21. Seven Ducks 865,131 22. Ginger and Peter 359,607 23. The Guy that Died 10 Times 80,502 24. DDzPY 701 Year 29 total: $1,348,755,941 Year 29 average: $56,198,164 Year 30 1. Pirate Raider $190,645,518 2. The Iron Bell $185,014,396 3. China $81,903,119 4. Complicated Conviction $70,025,587 5. World in the Abyss $66,354,199 6. Trapped Down Under $66,222,943 7. Sister-in-Law $63,297,014 8. The Spy and I $58,772,334 9. Bobby and Susan $51,155,590 10. The Creator of God $45,016,721 11. Midnight House $43,195,561 12. The Twisted Last Alliance of the Old Republic $26,055,892 13. Torment IV: Revenge $26,016,833 14. Septimus Prime $23,082,819 15. The Dead Village $22,094,133 16. Dinner With Dad $15,005,293 17. His Bachelor's Party $9,906,141 18. Ultra Shark 3D $7,503,769 19. Horrorween: The Easter Bunny Monster $3,332,145 20. iWin $1,476,492 Year 30 total: $1,056,077,499 Year 30 average: $52,803,875 Year 31 1. Sea Of Monercha: 261,887,529 2. Havoc: Code Of Harlem: 153,667,448 3. Last Cold Winter: 141,227,449 4. Material World: 139,543,127 5. Squirrel Adventure: 93,140,568 6. Noon: 90,113,485 7. Operation: Meltdown: 68,223,450 8. Girlz' Night Out: 65,772,119 9. The Vote: 64,628,579 10. Legend Of Harold: 59,338,229 11. Isle Of Dreams: 58,993,203 12. Angels Of Surburbia: 49,775,492 13. Tyler Perry's Open Arms: 37,854,210 14. Adam's Ball: 35,383,230 15. Bots: 34,592,218 16. Hard To A Pulp: 34,458,659 17. False Play: 34,117,229 18. Atlantic Peril: 32,885,605 19. Tears Of The Butterfly: 32,228,347 20. May Halloween: 30,700,684 21. CyberStalked: 28,145,339 22. A Woman's Garden: 25,446,392 23. Mask Of The Dragon: 25,372,193 24. Golden Flower: 24,775,328 25. The Troll Hunter: 24,300,679 26. The Last Door: 22,548,218 27. Football Movie: 21,970,439 28. Last Year: 21,666,784 29. Dense Measures: 19,884,329 30. Zombie Hills: 18,112,587 31. Puppy Eyes: 17,719,886 32. Hedge Clippers: 17,556,339 33. Quill: 17,145,329 34. Delta Blues: 16,270,377 35. Holo: 15,273,495 36. Ultimate Champion: 15,229,787 37. Family Of Rice: 15,127,349 38. Igloo: 14,883,293 39. Outside: 11,228,346 40. Leprechaun Taunts: 11,225,548 41. Soar: 9,982,347 42. Green: 9,658,327 43. Tomato Pie: 8,939,459 44. Dirty Cleaners: 5,673,229 45. Horrorween: Where Did They Come From?: 5,494,328 46. Puchi vs. Kumoli: 4,556,392 47. Crocodile Games: 3,884,593 Year 31 total: $1,950,601,572 Year 31 average: $41,502,161 Year 32 1. Automic Man: Fall of the End: 267,883,292 2. Angel Warriors: 256,695,119 3. Chains that Bind: 126,781,229 4. Comfortably Numb: 87,132,432 5. Mercury: 78,365,888 6. Black as Night: 71,043,029 7. Amish Paradise: 61,466,785 8. A Little Bit of Magic: 49,946,970 9. The Boy’s Eagle: 43,710,229 10. Doctor Who: 43,465,776 11. Starboard: 43,056,779 12. Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head: 38,591,220 13. Silver Dollar: 37,016,721 14. 7:21: 36,451,092 15. Time of a Lifetime: 36,302,191 16. Kickin’ it off Old School: 36,021,293 17. Bermuda: 34,859,440 18. Push it to the Limit: 33,706,901 19. Diary Entry I: 26,539,983 20. One in a Million: 26,234,574 21. Sister of the Tribe: 23,527,935 22. Dance with a Ghoul: 23,274,602 23. Barn Party: 22,096,859 24. Summer’s Wakening: 19,273,449 25. The Year of Horror: 18,881,215 26. Face of Grim: 18,511,198 27. Goosebumps: 17,951,382 28. Scorpion’s Curse: 17,297,586 29. Charlie: 16,644,572 30. Mother: 15,466,000 31. Soccer Ball: 15,397,406 32. Ace of Spades: 15,128,330 33. Planet of the Brains: 14,091,476 34. Gallons of Blood: 10,326,785 35. The World We Live In: 10,051,266 36. What a Tease!: 8,530,050 37. Fruit World: 6,378,169 38. Harry Pothead and the Dealer’s Pot: 5,843,381 39. Horrorween VII: 627,809 Year 32 total: $1,714,570,413 Year 32 average: $43,963,343 Year 33 1. Sky’s Flame 355,164,274 2. Havoc: Deceptive Identity 233,012,828 3. Zimba and the Secret Garden 206,798,175 4. Disaster on the Riverside 203,673,957 5. The Visible Man 162,483,307 6. Pentagon 124,582,592 7. Squirrel Smackdown 97,907,641 8. Iron Fist 90,342,065 9. Imagination Land: 67,924,575 10. Jungle Ruby 65,132,079 11. Galaxy War 62,916,520 12. Alien Warz III: Enigma of Space 62,150,975 13. Peridion 54,138,791 14. Eternal Slumber 52,321,433 15. The Edge of Time 51,622,929 16. Harold the Hedgehog 50,944,662 17. Venus 49,550,836 18. The Three Powers of Evil 47,434,528 19. Lost in Found Land 44,379,517 20. Doctor Who: Stone World 43,919,465 21. King of the Hill 40,095,536 22. Dog-a-Palooza 38,894,119 23. Miss Claus 34,490,056 24. When Love Collides 31,220,709 25. Dark in the Daylight 30,528,712 26. Gangster Play 25,897,495 27. Diary Entry II 25,516,985 28. Open Combat 23,500,598 29. 10 Hours 19,713,726 30. Another Hole in the Head 19,364,402 31. When Chuck Met Halle 18,502,285 32. Thunderstorm 18,091,660 33. Revelations 16,917,248 34. Independence 16,189,546 35. Smokin Barrels 15,506,346 36. The Horror 15,213,632 37. Love and Honey 13,710,551 38. Raising Hell 12,597,743 39. Gate Keeper 12,215,924 40. Superhero Smashdown 11,056,966 41. Invasion of the Dead 11,054,345 42. Carving Faces 9,630,039 43. Voodoo Doll 9,208,466 44. Contract Signed 8,237,886 45. A Talent Wasted 6,249,259 46. Horrorween: Resurrection 376,389 Year 33 Total: $2,610,381,772 Year 33 Average: $56,747,429 Year 34 1. Sea Of Monercha: The Guardian's Curse 369,884,339 2. Havoc: Rise Of The Destroyers 212,337,458 3. Lost in the Amazon 168,493,226 4. Blossom of War 148,337,659 5. Land Of The Mummies 112,856,430 6. The Color of Death 107,538,229 7. Map to the End of the World 95,667,438 8. A Tale Of Three Cities 80,014,566 9. The Color Blue 79,223,460 10. Mars 78,016,543 11. The Last City On Earth 76,282,339 12. Rain 71,338,546 13. World of Wood 58,608,789 14. King Of The Jungle 53,865,220 15. Coming Undone 51,239,458 16. Thirteen 45,422,119 17. The Unlimited Code 45,382,272 18. Sleeping Ugly 45,114,666 19. Torture Cabin 42,337,556 20. The Suite Life Of Zach and Cody 42,121,679 21. Field Of Dreams 39,227,448 22. Homecoming 38,995,550 23. Midnight Clock 38,547,437 24. Diary Entry 3 36,538,220 25. Holiday Get-Together 33,284,578 26. Space: The Journey 32,986,547 27. Broken Law 32,247,600 28. Secrets of the Dark 31,154,338 29. Making It Big 29,115,434 30. The Tenth Night 28,548,329 31. General of the Sea 26,483,660 32. Football Blues 19,585,437 33. Love On The Horizon 19,018,347 34. Juniper's World 17,382,459 35. Bear Cub 16,129,672 36. Blue Tooth 13,295,660 37. Road Trip 12,554,321 38. Ghost Of The Church 11,651,227 39. Ember Cross 10,967,483 40. Cat Scratch Fever 9,657,339 41. Rush of Faith 5,769,448 42. Dragons Do Exist! 4,432,229 43. Boy Scouts 3,958,647 Year 34 Total $2,495,613,402 Year 34 Average $58,037,521 Year 35 1. Sea's Jewel 212,446,579 2. Automic Man IV 196,943,513 3. The Wish List 180,651,295 4. Iron Fist: Steel Gloves 125,371,025 5. Mountain of Gods 117,488,014 6. Time Spiral 96,585,814 7. Murder at the Superbowl 92,011,196 8. Live and Let Burn 85,616,735 9. Race to the Finish 77,321,348 10. Celebration Time 68,379,172 11. Love and Anger 68,179,912 12. Before it Happens 62,373,594 13. Scandal's Game 59,081,982 14. Jupiter 57,259,942 15. Away From Dad 51,148,728 16. Highschool Reunion 49,418,096 17. Monsterland 49,004,998 18. First to Go 44,243,787 19. World Domination 40,084,023 20. Slasher 38,305,381 21. Hold Me Close 37,970,035 22. The Beaver's Dam 37,020,180 23. Alien Warz IV: Fall of the Galaxy 36,785,336 24. Dead Residents 36,712,792 25. House on the Hill 34,989,663 26. Sundown 31,754,721 27. Doctor Who: Dead Hour 30,171,375 28. Timber Lane 28,588,019 29. Last Man Standing 28,312,411 30. Lying Eyes 27,501,533 31. Sinking Ship 27,155,321 32. Oakview 26,887,787 33. Dragon Slayer 26,010,608 34. Hunter 24,523,313 35. When the Rain Falls 24,298,314 36. Danger Alert 24,014,122 37. Puppet Emperor 22,941,142 38. The Wall That Divides 22,914,120 39. Open Arms 22,522,048 40. Global Countdown 18,250,032 41. Christmas All Year 18,099,445 42. Attic Guest 18,022,467 43. Marriage Spree 15,494,780 44. The Secret Garden of the Princess 15,462,728 45. Play Ball 12,005,215 46. Debut to Remember 11,789,753 47. The Weird Neighbors 11,712,662 48. Mamma's Dead 3,984,151 49. Horrorween: The End Is Closer Than The Beginning Is Far 450,233 Year 35 Total: 2,472,782,753 Year 35 Average: 50,464,954 Total Golden Films Inc total: $15,454,201,988 Average: $50,836,191 Total movies: 304 = Awards = Academy Awards Nominations Unicorna-Best Animated Picture Year 28 The Final War-Best Ensemble Year 28 Onara's Spellcast-Best Picture Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Directer Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Actress Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Supporting Actress Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Original Screenplay Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Ensemble Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Cinematagrapy Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Art Direction Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Foreign Languange Film Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Animated Picture Year 29 Complicated Conviction-Best Picture Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Director (Alexander Payne) Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Actor (Jared Leto) Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Supporting Actor (Robbie Rox) Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Supporting Actress (Helena Bonham Carter) Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Original Screenplay Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Cinematography Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Film Editing Year 30 China-Best Actress (Ziyi Zhang) Year 30 China-Best Foreign Language Film Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Animated Picture Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Song ("Baby, Don't Cry") Year 30 Pirate Raider-Best Sound Year 30 Pirate Raider-Best Sound Editing Year 30 Pirate Raider-Best Use of Action Year 30 Last Cold Winter-Best Picture Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Director (Roger Allers) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Original Screenplay Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Animated Feature Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Original Score (James Horner) Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Director (Andrew Adamson) Year 32 Sea of Monercha-Best Cinematography Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Film Editing Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Art Direction Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Sound Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Sound Editing Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Costumes Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Makeup Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Original Score (Howard Shore) Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Visual Effects Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Use of Action Year 31 Havoc: Code of Harlem-Best Visual Effects Year 31 Havoc: Code of Harlem-Best Use of Action Year 31 Tears of a Butterfly-Best Foreign Language Film Year 31 Chains that Bind-Best Picture Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Director (Sam Mendes) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Actress (Natalie Portman) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Supporting Actor (Joaquin Pheonix) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Supporting Actress (Naomie Harris) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Original Screenplay Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Ensemble Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Film Editing Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Cinematography Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Original Score (John Williams) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Art Direction Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Costumes Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Makeup Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Picture Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Actor (Tim Robbins) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Actress (Angelina Jolie) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Supporting Actor (Peter O’Toole) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Original Screenplay Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Original Score (Alan Silvestri) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Makeup Year 32 Black as Night-Best Supporting Actor (Tom Hanks) Year 32 Automic Man: Fall of the End-Best Visual Effects Year 32 Automic Man: Fall of the End-Best Sound Effects Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Animated Feature Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Original Screenplay Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Original Song (“A Friend I Have Lost”) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Original Song (“Heaven is Home”) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Original Song (“Victory”) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Original Score (Alan Menken) Year 32 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Picture Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Director (Darren Aronofsky) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Actress (Kate Beckinsale) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Supporting Actor (Anthony Hopkins) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Original Screenplay Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Ensemble Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Film Editing Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Cinematography Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Original Score (Hans Zimmer) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Visual Effects Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Sound Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Sound Editing Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Art Direction Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Costume Design Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Make Up Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Use of Action Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Animated Picture Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Original Song (“Child of the Past”) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Original Score (Michael Giachinno) Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Actor (Tom Hanks) Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Film Editing Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Cinematography Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Visual Effects Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Sound Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Sound Editing Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Art Direction Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Make Up Year 33 Havoc: Deceptive Identity-Best Visual Effects Year 33 Havoc: Deceptive Identity-Best Sound Year 33 Havoc: Deceptive Identity-Best Art Direction Year 33 Havoc: Deceptive Identity-Best Costume Design Year 33 Havoc: Deceptive Identity-Best Make Up Year 33 Havoc: Deceptive Identity-Best Use of Action Year 33 When Love Collides-Best Foreign Language Film Year 33 The Three Powers of Evil-Best Documentary Year 33 Superhero Smashdown-Best Documentary Year 33 Wins Onara's Spellcast-Best Foreign Language Film Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Animated Picture Year 29 Complicated Conviction-Best Supporting Actress Year 30 China-Best Foreign Language Film Year 30 Last Cold Winter-Best Original Score (James Horner) Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Makeup Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Visual Effects Year 31 Chains that Bind-Best Actress (Natalie Portman) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Supporting Actress (Naomie Harris) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Original Screenplay Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Original Score (John Williams) Year 32 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Picture Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Director (Darren Aronosky) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Actress (Kate Beckinsale) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Original Screenplay Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Film Editing Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Cinematography Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Original Score (Hans Zimmer) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Art Direction Year 33 The Three Powers of Evil-Best Documentary Year 33 Golden Globes Nominations Mistmaker-Best Actress in a Drama (Angelina Jolie) Year 27 Unicorna-Best Animated Picture Year 28 Onara's Spellcast-Best Director (Julian Schnabel) Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Actress in a Drama (Atossa Leoni) Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Screenplay Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Score (Alberto Iglesias) Year 29 Onara's Spellcast-Best Foreign Language Picture Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Animated Picture Year 29 Complicated Conviction-Best Drama Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Director (Alexander Payne) Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Actor in a Drama (Jared Leto) Year 30 Complicated Conviction-Best Supporting Actress (Helena Bonham Carter) Year 30 China-Best Actress in a Drama (Ziyi Zhang) Year 30 China-Best Foreign Language Film Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Animated Picture Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Song ("Baby, Don't Cry") Year 30 Sea of Monercha-Best Drama Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Director (Andrew Adamson) Year 31 Sea of Monercha-Best Score (Howard Shore) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Drama Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Director (Roger Allers) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Animated Feature Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Actress in a Drama (Kate Winslet) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Screenplay Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Score (James Horner) Year 31 Tears of a Butterlfy-Best Foreign Language Film Year 31 Chains that Bind-Best Drama Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Director (Sam Mendes) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Actor in a Drama (Chiwetel Ejiofor) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Actress in a Drama (Ruby Dalwar) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Supporting Actress (Naomie Harris) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Screenplay Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Original Score (John Williams) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Drama Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Director (Clint Eastwood) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Actor in a Drama (Tim Robbins) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Actress in a Drama (Angelina Jolie) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Supporting Actor (Peter O’Toole) Year 32 Amish Paradise-Best Original Score (Alan Silvestri) Year 32 Black as Night-Best Director (Frank Darabount) Year 32 Black as Night-Best Actor in a Drama (Leonardo DiCaprio) Year 32 Black as Night-Best Supporting Actor (Tom Hanks) Year 32 Black as Night-Best Original Score (Thomas Newman) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Comedy/Musical Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Animated Feature Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Actress in a Comedy/Musical (Toni Collete) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Original Score (Alan Menken) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Song (“A Friend I Have Lost”) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Song (“Heaven is Home”) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Song (“Victory”) Year 32 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Drama Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Director (Darren Aronofsky) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Actor in a Drama (Michael Sheen) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Actress in a Drama (Kate Beckinsale) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Supporting Actor (Anthony Hopkins) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Screenplay Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Score (Hans Zimmer) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Comedy/Musical Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Animated Feature Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Song (“Child of the Past”) Year 33 The Visible Man-Best Comedy/Musical Year 33 The Visible Man-Best Actor in a Comedy/Musical (Jim Carrey) Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Director (James Cameron) Year 33 Sky’s Flame-Best Actor in a Drama (Tom Hanks) Year 33 When Love Collides-Best Foreign Language Film Year 33 Wins Onara's Spellcast-Best Foreign Language Picture Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Animated Picture Year 29 Complicated Conviction-Best Supporting Actress Year 30 China-Best Foreign Language Film Year 30 Chains that Bind-Best Supporting Actress (Naomie Harris) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Original Score (John Williams) Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Screenplay Year 32 Chains that Bind-Best Drama Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Song (“Heaven is Home”) Year 32 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Drama Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Director (Darren Aronofsky) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Actress in a Drama (Katherine Beckinsale) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Supporting Actor (Anthony Hopkins) Year 33 Disaster on the Riverside-Best Screenplay Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Animated Feature Year 33 Annies Nominations Unicorna-Best Animated Film Year 28 Unicorna-Best Male Vocal Performance (Elijah Wood) Year 28 Unicorna-Best Male Vocal Performance (Ian McKellen) Year 28 Unicorna-Best Female Vocal Performance (Rachel Weisz) Year 28 Unicorna-Best Female Vocal Performance (Tilda Swinton) Year 28 Unicorna-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 28 Unicorna-Best Score in an Animated Film Year 28 Unicorna-Best Animation Year 28 The Golden Dragon-Best Animated Film Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Male Vocal Performance (Scott Weinger) Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Female Vocal Performance (Jodi Benson) Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Female Vocal Performance (Susan Egan) Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Score in an Animated Film (Alan Menken) Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Animation Year 29 The Iron Bell-Best Animated Film Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Male Vocal Performance (Keith Coogan) Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Score in an Animated Film (Michael Giacchino) Year 30 The Iron Bell-Best Animation Year 30 Last Cold Winter-Best Animated Film Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Female Vocal Performance (Kate Winslet) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Female Vocal Performance (Gabrielle Lopes) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Score in an Animated Film (James Horner) Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Animation Year 31 Angel Warriors-Best Animated Film Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Male Vocal Performance (Alan Rickman) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Female Vocal Performance (Toni Collette) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Female Vocal Performance (Eliza Bennet) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Female Vocal Performance (Rachel Weisz) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Score in an Animated Film (Alan Menken) Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Animation Year 32 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Animated Film Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Male Vocal Performance (Keith Coogan) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Male Vocal Performance (Scott Weigner) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Female Vocal Performance (Neve Campbell) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Female Vocal Performance (Patricia Velasquez) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Score in an Animated Film (Michael Giachinno) Year 33 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Animation Year 33 Wins Unicorna-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 28 Unicorna-Best Animated Year 28 The Golden Dragon-Best Animated Film Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Score in an Animated Film (Alan Menken) Year 29 The Golden Dragon-Best Animation Year 29 Last Cold Winter-Best Score in an Animated Film (James Horner) Year 31 Angel Warriors-Best Animated Film Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Writing in an Animated Film Year 32 Angel Warriors-Best Score in an Animated Film (Alan Menken) Year 32 Zimba and the Secret Garden-Best Score in an Animated Film (Michael Giachinno) Year 33 = Golden Films Global = A week after the announcement of the studio division domestically into Golden Films General, Golden Films Inc., and Golden Films Minor, the studio announced the luanch of its international production company, Golden Films Global. Golden Films Incorporated had been working under several in-house production companies overseas, which caused a lower percentage of overseas intakes for the studio, but with the launch of Golden Films Global internationally, the percentage has increased, which greatly benefits the studio. All prfits made by Golden Films Global will go to the overall Golden Films Incorporated.